Simple Is Beautiful: Tunnel It Up Oneshot
by jazzybizzle
Summary: "How can you like this ugly thing?" Tinka murmured. "It's all ruined..." Ty shook his head, smiling a little before lowering his lips to her ear once more. "Tinka, simple is beautiful. Don't think for a second that you have to wear sparkles and be girly and out there to get boys to notice you." Tynka oneshot where the girls get the dance of their dreams. TYNKA, DECE, AND RUNTHER!


"I hate this!" Tinka hissed, walking into the gym, her photo in hand.

"What's wrong with you?" CeCe asked. She had stopped twirling with the crown now.

"Just because of _someone, _my dress is all ruined and it messed up my picture!" Tinka whined, showing CeCe her photo.

"It doesn't look so bad..." CeCe said, seeing the blonde's eyes darken. "I mean, I think your dress looks cool!"

_"Lies!"_ Tinka spat.

"Deuce did a good job," CeCe defended as Deuce himself came in. "Don't be so bitter about it!"

"Thank you, CeCe," said Deuce, now standing next to Tinka. "Where's your date?"

CeCe shrugged. "Don't have one."

"Well...they're still playing slow songs..." Deuce said, stepping a little closer to her. "Wanna dance?"

CeCe smiled, and she opened her mouth to say something when-

"Did you seriously ask CeCe to dance with you?" Dina demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

_Well, she sure did come out of nowhere._

"Yes...?" Deuce said, confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"_We_ came to the dance together, Deucey," Dina said, gripping his arm. "You're _my_ date, remember?"

"It's _just_ dancing, Dina," Deuce said, kissing her cheek, and Tinka saw CeCe tense up. "Ease up."

Dina huffed. "I don't want you dancing with her." She crossed her arms.

CeCe's mouth dropped. It wasn't just the statement itself, but the _way _she said it, almost rude. There was no denying the undertone of attitude in her voice.

Deuce stepped in front of her, keeping her from Dina's view.

"We're just amigos, have you forgotten that?" Deuce said, turning around.

"Deuce!" Dina's hand enclosed tightly around Deuce's wrist, making him turn back around halfway to look down at what she just did.

Deuce pried her fingers off his wrist, holding their hands up, and he looked dead into her eyes.

"You don't make my decisions," Deuce said firmly. "_I_ do."

Dina gasped as Deuce turned around again.

"C'mon, CeCe," Deuce said, taking CeCe's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. CeCe smiled at this, dropping the crown on the floor, forgetting it completely. Deuce wrapped his arms around CeCe's small frame, and CeCe wrapped her arms around his neck.

They both smiled at each other, forgetting about Dina completely. Dina, fuming, left the gym without a word.

"Matt, wait!" Rocky called after the blonde as he ran for the exit. "I-I didn't mean to step on your foot!" She stopped walking, feeling the urge to cry. Both Deuce and CeCe looked over at the brunette briefly before looking at each other again.

A tear fell down Rocky's cheek.

"Why the long face?" said a voice from behind her.

Rocky whirled around, and even Tinka looked up from her picture as Gunther emerged from the shadows, now approaching Rocky. He was wearing a burgundy dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Gunther!" Rocky said in surprise, half because he matched her and wasn't covered in sparkles. "What're you doing here? I thought you were sick!"

"I am," Gunther said, sniffing. His nose was slightly pink. "But I'm not contagious anymore."

"Oh." Her voice was barely audible, her eyes on her feet.

"Do you have energy for one more dance?"

Rocky's head snapped up in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Gunther nodded, smiling. "I didn't come here for nothing, now did I?"

Rocky gave him a watery smile. "Guess not." She sniffed herself and smiled wider, giggling.

"First, take off your shoes," Gunther instructed.

Rocky's eyebrows scrunched down. "Are you...?"

"No, I'm not pulling your goat."

"Um...okay." Rocky slipped out of her heels, and her feet felt relieved.

"Now..." Gunther stepped closer to her, and his arms extended out, reaching behind her head.

"What're you do...?" Rocky's voice fell silent as he felt her hair come out of it's up-do, tumbling out in loose waves.

"Better," Gunther said in approval. He took her hands in his, and she blushed but smiled nevertheless as he pulled her onto the dance floor. Surprising her yet again, Gunther put his hands on her hips and picked her _up. _Once her bare feet were on his shoes, he wrapped one arm around her waist, the opposite hand lacing with hers.

"Are you doing this so I won't step on your feet?" Rocky asked skeptically as he twirled them around.

"Yes and no," Gunther chuckled.

"Why no?"

Gunther's cheeks turned pink as their eyes met, then drifted down the the lack of space between their bodies. Rocky's lips pressed, and she didn't say anything else. Dancing with Gunther was so much better...

Tynka smiled a little as she watched CeCe bury her face in Deuce shoulder, and Deuce doing the same to hers, then Rocky and her own brother looking like they were having a nice time together.

She automatically felt jealous because they were dancing with partners, and she didn't have one. Her face fell in sadness.

_I wonder how Gunther got here..._she thought.

Then a set of warm lips were at her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"If it makes you feel better, I like what you've done with your dress a whole lot better."

Tinka turned around to face Ty, who was dashing in a suit with a dark pink tie.

"Ty...what're you doing here?" Tinka asked, her cheeks burning.

"Didn't wanna miss out on seeing your brother and my sister dance together," Ty said, smiling down at her. "And plus..." His own cheeks burned. "I wanted to see you."

"You did?" Tinka smiled.

Ty nodded, holding out his hand. "Wanna dance with me?"

Tinka hesitated, her hand halfway extended. "But I..."

Ty held his hand out more, judging the look in her eyes as she silently debated. She finally smiled at him, her cheeks red.

"Yes, Ty, I would love to dance with you," she said, taking his outstretched hand.

Ty smiled, pulling her onto the dance floor. Tinka couldn't stop smiling, especially when he pulled her close like he did on their first date. This time, they kept the slow pace, swaying from side to side.

"Did you drive Gunther over here?" Tinka asked.

Ty nodded. "Yep. He wouldn't stop bugging me about seeing Rocky."

"Ironic her date was blonde, you know?"

"Exactly..."

Tinka looked into his eyes. When he looked back down into hers, surely gazing down, she buried her face into his chest, and he held her even closer.

"What's wrong?" Ty whispered in her ear.

"How can you like this ugly thing?" Tinka murmured. "It's all ruined..."

Ty shook his head, smiling a little before lowering his lips to her ear once more. "Tinka, simple is beautiful. Don't think for a second that you have to wear sparkles and be girly and out there to get boys to notice you."

"How do you know?" Tinka pulled back to look at him. Her eyes shined with tears that started to form. "No one likes me and Gunther. We're just...outcasts..."

Ty stopped their swaying.

"I notice," Ty told her.

"You do?" Tinka asked softly.

"Yes."

Tinka frowned, slapping his arm, causing him to wince. "Then why do you take interest in all those other girls? Why do you flirt with them?"

"Don't you understand?" Ty took her face in his hands. "It's _you, _Tinka. _Yes, _you weird me out, _yes _you dress in the most freaky ways, and _yes _you annoy me. But that's what I _love _about you. I love you for _you. _You're different.

Tinka's heart fluttered at his words.

"You...you love me?" Tinka whispered.

Ty smiled and nodded.

Tinka smiled up at him. "Good. Because I couldn't have said it better myself."

Ty grinned wider, and he leaned down. Tinka leaned up so their lips could meet. The kiss was long and sweet. His arms wrapped around her waist, and her hands caressed his face and neck.

"Aww!" Deuce and CeCe cooed.

"I smell a weddiiiiing!" Gunther sang right after, and Ty and Tinka broke their kiss to look around at the two other couples.

"I smell twoooo!" Tinka countered, gesturing towards her brother and Rocky, making them blush feverishly.

Ty chuckled, and Tinka's lips united with his once again.

* * *

**Well, I think my shipper heart just EXPLODED. xDD**

**I decided that this should be it's own oneshot instead of in the RTD Drabbles. This idea has been in my head since Tunnel It Up, and IRONICALLY it was on while I was typing this! Creeped me out on a LOT of levels...in a good way I think...**

**Anyways, hoped you enjoyed! **


End file.
